


Spideypool Soulmate

by Papysanzo89



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Introspettivo, M/M, Romantico, Soulmates, soulmate
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: Partecipa alla settimana delle Soulmates indetta da Fanwriter.it3. Countdown5. Scriversi sulla pelle
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

3\. Conto alla rovescia  
  
  
  
  
  
Wade fissa il suo polso e l’unica cosa che vede sono numeri e numeri e _numeri_. Non ha ancora imparato a contare fino a dieci ma sa leggere singolarmente i numeri che si trova sul piccolo polso fino.  
 _Due._  
 _Quattro._  
 _Cinque._  
 _Quattro._  
 _Zero._  
 _Zero._  
Non ha mai visto un numero così lungo nemmeno a scuola, nemmeno sui polsi dei suoi amichetti e non capisce ancora bene come funzioni nonostante sua madre abbia provato a spiegarglielo un sacco di volte.  
 _“Oh,”_ gli ha detto un giorno quando è venuta a prenderlo fuori di scuola -un maglione a collo alto nonostante fossero a primavera inoltrata ha fatto subito capire a Wade che a casa le cose non andavano bene, di nuovo- “ _Avrai molto da aspettare, tesoro. Ma sono sicura che ne varrà la pena._ ”  
Non sapeva se quel “molto” volesse dire che doveva aspettare _addirittura_ fino la fine dell’anno scolastico, ma quei numeroni gli facevano temere di dover aspettare ben più a lungo.  
  
***  
  
Wade Winston Wilson ha quattordici anni e ha deciso che le anime gemelle sono una cosa da estirpare dalla faccia della Terra. Sono qualcosa di malsano, abbietto, qualcosa che non dovrebbe esistere data la cattiveria che viene fatta a persone che non se lo meritano.  
  
È da solo al cimitero mentre la bara di sua madre viene ricoperta. Nel cielo c’è un sole splendido e un vento mite e se da una parte Wade pensa che dovrebbe scendere il diluvio universale per la perdita che ha subito dall’altra pensa che quello era il tempo preferito di sua madre.  
Sua madre, morta suicida in cantina impiccandosi per il collo.  
Suo padre non l’aveva nemmeno tirata giù quando l’aveva vista.  
Suo padre probabilmente al momento è a sbronzarsi da qualche parte o a fare a botte con persone molto più deboli di lui.  
Non si sono presentate al funerali nemmeno le sorelle di sua madre, nessuno ha mandato fiori, un biglietto di condoglianze, _niente._  
  
_Se l’è cercata_ ha sentito dire al telefono da sua zia quando l’ha chiamata per riferirgli dell’accaduto.  
Wade ha staccato il telefono dal muro e ha fatto a pezzi tutto ciò che si trovava intorno.  
  
_Non se l’è_ cercata! Avrebbe voluto urlare a pieni polmoni.  
Come poteva essersela cercata se quella maledetta bomba a orologeria che era quel conto alla rovescia sul polso le aveva detto che sì, quell’uomo – _quell’uomo-_ era la sua anima gemella? Colui che doveva proteggerla, trattarla bene, amarla e invece non aveva fatto altro che picchiarla, umiliarla, urlarle contro oscenità tali che perfino il loro cane sarebbe arrossito.  
  
E poi sua madre sorrideva. Dopo essere stata picchiata, soggiogata, stuprata, andava da Wade e _lo consolava_. Wade non si è mai sentito così tanto schifoso come in quei momenti, dove l’unica gioia che aveva nella vita si ritrovava sanguinante e ferita ma comunque cercava di dirgli che andava tutto bene.  
  
Wade veniva picchiato, beh, era ovvio che accadesse, soprattutto quando cercava di mettersi in mezzo tra lui e sua madre, ma nonostante il padre fosse un omone grande e grosso riusciva a tenergli testa il più delle volte, almeno prima di svenire ed essere preso a calci fino a fargli incrinare le costole.  
  
Wade odiava suo padre, l’aveva sempre fatto, ma il suo odio finiva quando pensava che a sedici anni avrebbe preso sua madre e l’avrebbe portata via da quel posto grottesco, l’avrebbe portata lontano dove non le sarebbe mai più capitato nulla di simile. Avrebbe mollato la scuola, trovato un lavoro e poi a diciott’anni sarebbe entrato nell’esercito e le avrebbe mandato tutti i soldi che guadagnava e avrebbero vissuto giorni felici, insieme.  
Ma sua madre adesso lo aveva abbandonato, lo aveva lasciato solo in balìa di quel mostro che era suo padre e adesso non aveva più alcuna voglia di scappare.  
  
Lo avrebbe ucciso.  
E tanti saluti.  
  
Non ha più nulla da perdere.  
Si copre il tatuaggio con una fascia e giura di non guardarlo mai più. Se anche avesse incontrato la sua anima gemella, un giorno, avrebbe fatto meglio a spararle e farla finita subito, che se il destino è beffardo quanto sembra gli sarebbe capitato qualcuno come suo padre.  
O peggio, sua madre.  
  
***  
  
La vita da mercenario è un sogno ad occhi aperti.  
Wade ha soldi, tempo libero a quantità e donne _._ Beh, anche uomini quando gli capita ma soprattutto _donne._  
La vita, finalmente, è degna di essere vissuta.  
  
***  
  
  
Vanessa è tutto ciò che gli è servito per domandarsi se Dio esiste sul serio perché – _andiamo_ \- è impossibile che una donna simile esista e non sia spuntata fuori dalle mani di Dio in persona.  
Lasciando perdere per un attimo il fatto che sia uno schianto su tutti i punti di vista e quei suoi occhioni da cerbiatta, vogliamo parlare di quanto sia perfetta per Wade?  
È stata l’unica – _l’unica_ \- ad avergli fatto venire il dubbio di togliersi la fascia dal polso per vedere se il tatuaggio fosse sparito, dubbio però venuto meno quando ha deciso che sarebbe rimasto con lei e basta, nessuno poteva obbligarlo a lasciarla, nessuno poteva obbligarlo a fargli fare la fine di sua madre.  
Le ha detto anche di non voler saper nulla del suo tatuaggio, non vuole sapere se ce l’ha, se il conto alla rovescia si è fermato e poi è sparito, non vuole sapere nulla. E lei lo ha accontentato, perché Vanessa è _perfetta_ per lui.  
  
E poi è arrivato il cancro.  
E con lui il _Weapon X._  
  
***  
  
Il dolore non è mai stato un problema per Wade, è abituato ad essere picchiato, è abituato alle coltellate, agli spari, a ferite quasi mortali e ad ancora qualcosina in più ma di certo non è abituato a una camera iperbarica e all’essere quasi soffocato a morte per un’intera nottata ogni dieci minuti.  
L’unico pensiero che lo tiene in vita, l’unica cosa che lo fa desistere dall’arrendersi e mandare quella vita di merda in malora è Vanessa.  
  
***  
  
Wade distrugge tutto ciò che ha intorno come ha sempre fatto, rade al suolo quel posto infernale e se ne va senza voltarsi indietro.  
Il dolore è continuo, pressante, si sente come se avesse la febbre e stesse per vomitare da ogni poro presente sulla sua pelle. Pelle che ormai può essere paragonata solo ai tuoi peggiori incubi, dove vedi Freddy Krueger ma Freddy Krueger, in quel sogno, sei tu.  
Come può tornare da Vanessa in quelle condizioni? Come può dirle di essere ancora vivo ma terribilmente somigliante alla carne appena macellata? Come può pretendere che stiano ancora insieme quando anche lui non riesce più a stare nemmeno con se stesso?  
  
Perché la vita non lo sta lasciando maledettamente in pace?  
  
***  
  
Passano mesi.  
Mesi in cui Wade si chiede cosa fare, mesi in cui si sente solo come un cane bastonato e lasciato lì a morire, si sente infelice e incazzato. Perché non riesce a sentire altro?  
E quella testa di cazzo di Weasel non lo sta aiutando in nessuna maniera.  
Perché ha solo amici di merda?  
  
Sente l’attacco di panico salirgli dalle viscere e prenderlo in pieno petto, stringendogli i polmoni e impedendogli di respirare liberamente. Non sviene solo per forza d’animo ma decide che deve – _deve_ \- almeno vedere Vanessa. Vedere come sta, vedere il suo viso e i suoi bellissimi occhi, ne ha bisogno più di quanto al momento gli serva respirare.  
  
***  
  
Vanessa è bella come il primo giorno in cui l’ha vista, con i suoi occhioni verdi e le labbra dipinte di rosso. Le sono cresciuti i capelli, nota con soddisfazione, gli sono sempre piaciuti i capelli lunghi e lei è semplicemente una dea scesa in Terra, non c’è che dire.  
Deve pensarla allo stesso il modo il tipo a cui è accompagnata, che la guarda con occhi sognanti mentre lei gli restituisce lo sguardo, guardandolo come non ha mai guardato Wade in tutti quegli anni che sono stati assieme.  
Vanessa lo ha amato, di questo è sicuro –lo sa, _lo sente_ -, ma a quanto pare non è mai bastato.  
Wade a quel punto sorride amaro e decide che non gli interessa più niente, si toglie la fascia ormai consunta dal polso e guarda la data nascosta sotto ad essa.  
La bomba ad orologeria non ha mai smesso il suo countdown e Wade può vedere che mancano ancora 52560 ore all’incontro col destino.   
  
Wade quella sera, per la prima di molte altre volte a venire, si pianta una pallottola in testa.  
  
***  
  
Dire che ha una crush per Spider-man è come dire che Britney Spears ha fatto qualche canzone orecchiabile. Praticamente è come bestemmiare in chiesa.  
Il fatto che probabilmente Spidey abbia l’età giusta per mandarlo in galera se solo alza un dito su di lui è una delle poche cose che lo ferma dal dichiararsi suo schiavo sessuale a vita.  
Non credeva possibile prendersi una sbandata simile alla sua età e dopo tutto quello che gli è successo, non per qualcuno che quando gli ha offerto una birra gli ha risposto di non avere ancora l’età legale per berla. Quella sera si è sentito talmente depresso da dover tirare fuori il karaoke di High School Musical e coreografare tutti i balletti di Sharpey per tirarsi su di morale.  
  
Spidey, seduto accanto a lui sul tetto di un edificio abbandonato, lo guarda con le lenti opache della maschera che ha tirato fin sopra il naso e gli sorride mentre addenta il burrito che Wade ha comprato per l’occasione.  
Ha un bellissimo sorriso, quel ragazzino, per non parlare poi di quanto riesce ad essere elastico e flessibile e _okay è meglio fermarsi qui, grazie._  
  
“Hai visto DP, non è poi così male fare parte dei buoni”  
Spider-man prende un sorso di Pepsi (bravo ragazzo che preferisce l’originale al posto di quella maledetta Coca-Cola) e prende un altro burrito. Il ragazzo ha sempre una fame da lupi; Wade si chiede se mangia sempre a dovere, siccome sembra incredibilmente magro e questo è uno dei motivi per cui porta sempre qualcosa in più da lasciargli da portare a casa.  
  
_Parte dei buoni, eh?_  
  
Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato in vita sua. I buoni. Ah!  
Non ha mai nemmeno pensato di provare a entrare nella fazione Avengers -per carità di Dio!- perché come avrebbero mai potuto prenderlo seriamente? Il suo lavoro era completamente agli opposti rispetto al loro e non ha mai avuto questo folle desiderio di aiutare il prossimo, soprattutto gratis. L’unica cosa che lo invogliava a vedere gli Avengers da vicino era il voler assolutamente un autografo di Captain America, insomma, _chi_ non vuole un autografo di Cap?  
Però poi Iron-Dad ha mandato il suo figlioletto più prezioso a tenerlo d’occhio e quel figlioletto prezioso ha ben pensato di rivoluzionare la vita di Wade. Come Wade gliel’abbia permesso è ancora un mistero.  
  
Wade si sente bene in sua presenza.  
Sarà un po’ per il fatto che capisce ogni riferimento della sottocultura pop degli anni ’80, ma anche il fatto che parli a raffica lo fa sentire bene, lo fa sentire calmo e sereno, anche se ovviamente non parla più di lui. _Merch with a mouth_ non è un titolo che si prende così facilmente, ci ha dovuto lavorare degli anni!  
  
“Chiamami Wade, ragazzino, credo che ormai siamo entrati abbastanza in confidenza perché ti dica il mio nome.”  
E perché vorrebbe sentire Spidey chiamarlo _Wade_ piuttosto che Deadpool ma questo se lo tiene per sé.  
  
Spidey lo guarda e la bocca si cruccia verso il basso ed è così adorabile che-  
  
_Non ci pensare, non ci pensare, non ci pensare…_  
  
“Ragazzino? Quanti anni pensi che abbia, sei?”  
  
Wade sogghigna.  
  
“Facciamo dodici? Probabilmente potresti essere mio figlio.” Il solo dirlo gli fa gelare il sangue.  
  
“Tuo figlio un corno! Quanti anni hai, quaranta? E dovresti aver fatto un figlio comunque molto presto”  
  
Wade lo guarda e rimane in silenzio, in attesa.  
  
“Ho vent’anni, sono legalmente un adulto”  
  
Così hanno sedici anni di differenza.  
C’è qualcosa di strano nel pensarlo. Da una parte Wade pensava seriamente che Spidey fosse molto più piccolo di lui e dall’altra invece pensava quasi fossero coetanei. Forse è solo lui che è rimasto con la testa di un ragazzino e Spidey è decisamente maturo –per certe cose- per la sua età.  
  
“Peter, comunque.” Spidey allunga una mano e va a prendere quella di Wade, stringendola. “Molto piacere di fare la tua conoscenza, Wade.”  
  
Wade rimane stupito, non si aspettava un nome, non si aspettava niente di più di farsi chiamare Wade, davvero.  
Quindi, siccome si trova in imbarazzo e non vuole ammetterlo, fa quello che sa fare meglio: parlare.  
  
“Peter, eh? Petey è più carino forse. Petey-pie? Pete? No, Pete non mi piace. Honey-bum? Questo sarebbe perfetto soprattutto perché…”  
  
Beh, ha vent’anni, che problema c’è a fare osservazioni simili adesso?  
  
***  
  
Wade è seduto sul solito tetto ad aspettare che Spidey finisca il giro di ronda e vada a fare lo spuntino delle tre del mattino con lui. Lo vede spuntare da dietro un grattacielo, aggraziato come sempre nei movimenti in quella sua tuta di spandex.  
 _Dio, dovrebbe essere illegale un culo del genere._  
O perlomeno dovrebbe essergli dato di toccarlo almeno una volta nella vita, morirebbe felice.  
 _See, magari._  
  
Spidey atterra sul tetto e si va a sedere accanto a lui senza dire una parola, alzando solo la mano facendo intendere di voler mangiare.  
“Di poche parole questa sera Petey-pie?”  
Spidey solleva la maschera fin sopra il mento e sospira, alzandosi e iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro per tutto il perimetro.  
Wade lo osserva fare il giro una, due, tre volte fin quando non gli sembra piuttosto chiaro che qualcosa non va.  
“C’è qualcosa nel tuo comportamento di questa sera che mi fa intendere che hai un qualche tipo di problema. Vuoi parlarne con lo zio ‘Pool?”  
E per qualche strano motivo la frase sembra irritare ancora di più Peter, che si congela sul posto e va a fissarlo e sembra quasi arrabbiato con lui.  
  
_Merda. Che ho fatto?_  
  
Deve darsene atto, fa molto spesso cose di cui nemmeno si ricorda, ma non crede di aver mai fatto niente di niente per far infuriare Petey.  
Il suo stesso cuore non ce la farebbe a sopportare una cosa del genere.  
  
Petey fa un profondo respiro e sembra voler dire qualcosa ma alla fine ci ripensa, ricomincia a camminare e poi sembra ripensare pure a quello perché torna sui suoi passi e si rimette davanti a Wade.  
  
Si toglie il guanto della mano destra e gli espone il polso e Wade vede per la prima volta il numero delle ore che rimangono a Peter prima di trovare la sua anima gemella.  
Sono meno di 24.  
  
Lo stomaco di Wade sobbalza e si richiude su se stesso.  
Non ne vuole sapere. Non ne vuole sapere _niente._  
  
Non sono mai entrati in argomento lui e Peter, anzi, sembrava qualcosa che entrambi volevano evitare di affrontare, qualcosa di cui era meglio non parlare. Ora Wade capisce perfettamente il perché.  
  
Ma perché, perché ci è ricascato ancora? Come ha fatto? Come ha potuto? Dopo tutto quello che ha passato, dopo tutto quello che è successo, come ha potuto…?  
  
“Dì qualcosa, Wade.”  
  
Wade, per la prima volta in vita sua, per la prima volta dall’uscita del Weapon X, per la prima volta da quando è chiamato _merch with a mouth_ non ha niente da dire.  
Si alza e semplicemente se ne va, lasciando Peter da solo sul tetto col thai che si sta pian piano raffreddando.  
Non ce la fa, semplicemente non ce la fa a vedere qualcun altro andarsene in quel modo, non ce la fa a vedere qualcuno di così prezioso che gli viene portato nuovamente via.  
  
Lascia Peter su un tetto e per la prima volta da quando fa parte degli Avengers va a piantarsi una pallottola nel cranio per cercare di avere un po’ di pace.  
  
***  
  
Il giorno dopo è una schifosa giornata di sole, una di quelle giornate che sarebbero piaciute un sacco a sua madre.  
Perché giustamente gli mancava di pensare anche a sua madre in quel momento, come iniziare bene una giornata che già sapeva sarebbe andata di merda. Almeno a lui di sicuro, a Peter un po’ meno.  
Si copre il viso con le mani e urla di frustrazione ma decide che no, basta, non può stare tutto il giorno chiuso in casa a deprimersi perché la crush finale della sua vita sta per trovarsi la fottuta stramaledetta anima gemella del cazzo.  
Siano dannate, siano dannate tutte.  
  
Si ritrova a vagare senza meta per la città.  
Si sente un patetico vagabondo che non ha nulla a cui fare ritorno se non a uno squallido appartamento.  
 _I soldi sono tutto_ gli ripeteva sempre il suo vecchio (beh, almeno fino prima che Wade gli sparasse) già da lì doveva capire che suo padre non aveva capito un cazzo dalla vita.  
Certo, meglio essere depressi alle Bahamas che nel Queens, ma il problema di fondo non cambia, nemmeno se sei ricco sfondato, soprattutto se quello che hai voluto per tutta la vita è solo qualcuno che ti resti accanto.  
  
“Oddio, mi scusi!”  
Un ragazzo gli è finito addosso mentre se ne stava perso nei suoi pensieri ed è caduto a terra, spargendo varie carte sul cemento.  
Wade lo osserva raccogliere rapido le carte, cercando di evitare che vengano calpestate. Si china per aiutarlo.  
  
“Perché ti scusi ragazzo, colpa mia che me ne stavo fermo in mezzo alla strada”  
  
Wade solleva gli occhi per un’istante ad incontrare quelli dell’altro e questo è tutto ciò che basta.  
  
Il ragazzo chino davanti a lui a raccogliere carte non deve avere più di vent’anni, a giudicare dai vestiti e dal contenuto dello zaino dev’essere uno studente universitario ed è incredibilmente, fottutamente _perso_ per quel ragazzo.  
  
_No, no._ No!  
  
Il cuore gli batte all’impazzata e non riesce a distogliere gli occhi da quelli così castani e così profondi, immensi e splendidi del ragazzo di fronte a lui.  
Lo odia perché è la sua anima gemella.  
Lo ama perché è la sua anima gemella.  
  
Finalmente capisce perché sua madre ha passato tutto ciò che ha passato, perché si è lasciata tormentare, perché ha deciso di morire piuttosto che far male a quella mezza sega di suo padre. Se quel ragazzo gli chiedesse di buttarsi sotto una macchina in quel momento lo farebbe senza nemmeno pensarci un secondo, e non c’entra nulla il fattore rigenerativo.  
  
_Ma lui è innamorato di Peter._  
 _Ma Peter oggi troverà qualcun altro._  
  
Il ragazzo davanti a lui resta a fissarlo per diversi istanti senza dire niente e sembra contemplarlo e Wade si rende conto di cosa sta vedendo il ragazzo.  
Un mostro.  
Cristo santo, starà mentalmente chiedendo aiuto a qualche dio onnipotente di levargli un mostro del genere da davanti, si starà chiedendo cos’ha fatto di male per finire con uno sfigurato del genere.  
  
Il ragazzo alza una mano e per un istante sembra tentennare, poi posa le dita delicate sul suo mento e Wade sente un calore come non ne ha mai sentiti prima. La folla, il traffico, l’intera maledetta città di New York sparisce a quel tocco.  
  
Il ragazzo sbatte le palpebre velocemente un paio di volte e poi sorride e Wade vede il sole in quel sorriso.  
  
“Wade?”  
  
Wade si domanda stupidamente se si è presentato quando il ragazzo è caduto a terra perché non ricorda assolutamente di avergli detto il suo nome.  
  
“DP?”  
  
Ecco, adesso la cosa comincia ad essere inquietante perché _quello sicuramente_ non l’ha detto.  
Wade di ritrova comunque ad annuire.  
  
Il ragazzo sorride e gli butta le braccia al collo.  
“Sapevo che eri tu. _Dovevi_ essere tu!”  
  
Wade non capisce. O forse sì ma non può credere a una cosa del genere.  
  
“Petey?” dice a mezzavoce, quasi terrorizzato che l’altro gli risponda di sì o anche di no.  
  
Peter – _Peter!_ \- si solleva e lo guarda.  
  
“Ero pronto a rifiutare qualsiasi persona non fossi stato tu.”  
  
E non è assolutamente la cosa più romantica che gli sia mai stata detta?  
  
Wade lo afferra per la nuca e lo trascina su di sé, baciandolo con foga in mezzo a un branco di sconosciuti, ancora entrambi seduti sul cemento con fogli che stanno svolazzando via ma non importa, niente ha importanza, nulla ha più importanza di stringere a sé Peter, baciarlo per poi finire a ridere istericamente sulla spalla di quest’ultimo che in qualche modo capisce, capisce tutto e semplicemente lo abbraccia sussurrandogli cose che Wade nemmeno coglie ma va bene, va tutto bene, va tutto talmente bene che Wade finalmente sente la vita dargli un po’ di pace.  
  
  
  
  
  
**NOTE AUTRICE:**  
Grazie come sempre a Yoko per il betaggio <3  
Lascio la fic come ancora non coclusa perché c’è un’altra OS soulmates con loro che voglio scrivere e piuttosto che intasare con oneshottine le metto insieme.  
Se avete letto fin qui, grazie ^^


	2. 5. Scriversi sulla pelle

5\. Scriversi sul corpo  
  
  
  
  
La prima volta che compare qualcosa sul suo braccio Wade ha 17 anni e ne resta talmente meravigliato da non badare al fatto che si tratta di una lunga linea marrone che corre dal polso e gli arriva oltre il gomito, seguita a ruota da una compagna gemella solo di colore viola.  
Wade fissa le due linee e si chiede che diavolo siano.  
Ha provato per anni a scriversi su qualunque parte del corpo (e con qualunque intende… _beh)_ ma nessun messaggio di risposta gli è mai tornato indietro e adesso… questo?  
Wade prende la prima penna che trova per casa e scrive il proprio nome sul braccio, aspettando che l’altro si faccia vivo in qualche maniera.  
Quello che appare chiaro è che l’unica attività in cui la sua anima gemella sembra interessata e disegnare linee storte con pennarelli dalla punta grossa, come quelli che usava lui all’asilo per colorare-  
 _Aspetta, cosa?!_  
Wade non riceve risposta al suo nome sul braccio, lo cancella col pollice e per qualche istante viene preso dal panico. Che la sua anima gemella sia appena un moccioso?  
Il dubbio gli rimane, soprattutto perché suo padre decide proprio in quel momento di tornare a casa ubriaco fradicio e a quanto pare ha tutta l’intenzione di fare a pugni. Wade non chiede di meglio.  
  
***  
  
Wade si disegna cuoricini sul polso e degli smile sproporzionati dai colori più disparati gli si fanno accanto sulla pelle, mostrando che la sua anima gemella gli sta prestando attenzione o almeno si diverte a disegnare accanto a quello che disegna lui.  
Nonostante tutto, il fatto che ci sia davvero qualcuno per lui quando aveva perso le speranze gli fa sempre tornare il buon umore. Suo padre l’aveva sempre punzecchiato sul fatto che nessuno lo volesse, esattamente come lui e sua madre.  
Almeno a questo ora poteva ribattere.  
  
***  
  
Si arruola nell’esercito a 18 anni appena compiuti e non si volta indietro quando l’anno dopo lascia il Canada, pronto per andare in guerra a fare fuori un po’ di nemici della patria.  
Continua a disegnare cuoricini e fiorellini sul polso e ormai i disegni di risposta si son fatti più sicuri, sempre incredibilmente brutti ma pieni di calore come solo i disegni di un bambino possono essere.  
Wade al fatto di essere così tanto più grande si è messo l’anima in pace.  
  
***  
  
Viene a scoprire il nome (o almeno così crede) della sua anima gemella una sera mentre se ne sta in tenda assieme ad altri commilitoni. Sta giocando a carte scommettendo una fortuna che in realtà non ha ma non se ne fa un cruccio. Quello che coglie la sua attenzione invece è la calligrafia maldestra e completamente in maiuscolo dell’anima gemella che inizia a trascrivere una P.  
Wade ferma il gioco e si allontana, vuole godersi quel momento, non sa neanche cosa l’altro stia scrivendo ma sente che è importante.  
P I T E R  
Sopra la “i” c’è disegnata una faccina fatta con due puntini e la R assomiglia terribilmente a una B ma non c’è dubbio che quello che volesse scrivere fosse _Peter_.  
E così la sua anima gemella ha finalmente un nome.  
Wade prende la penna che aveva poggiato dietro l’orecchio e il più chiaro e grande possibile scrive _WADE_.  
Uno smile di risposta è tutto ciò che ha ma gli va più che bene.  
  
***  
  
Essere cacciati dall’esercito non è poi questa gran cosa, si è divertito parecchio anzi, deve dirlo.  
Ha rifiutato di uccidere gente che per lui era immeritevole di morire e si è fatto pagare per uccidere chi invece gli sembrava uno scarto umano. Di base gli sembrava una buona regola di vita.  
Quindi è con la consapevolezza di cosa vuole fare nella vita che se ne va dall’esercito (sì, sì okay, _lo mandano via_ ) e inizia una nuova vita come mercenario.  
Una parte di lui sa che se ha certi freni e non prende certe commissioni è soprattutto grazie a Peter.  
Non lo conosce nemmeno e già lo rende una persona migliore.  
  
***  
  
Quando finalmente Petey inizia a scrivere frasi di senso compiuto e può instaurare una conversazione (base, ovviamente) Wade si ritrova le braccia completamente coperte da citazioni di cartoni animati, strani disegni che immagina facciano parte di suddetti cartoni e domande su domande su domande di ogni cosa (a quanto pare) che passa per la testa del moccioso. Detto con affetto, ovvio.  
Wade legge un resoconto dettagliato di una puntata (a detta di Peter) molto avvincente sulla sua mano mentre con la suddetta sta tenendo per il collo il suo bersaglio. Deve solo intimidirlo, niente di ché, ma si accorge di stare quasi soffocandolo quando quello smette di dimenarsi e assume una strana tonalità biancastra.  
Wade lo molla subito e si ripromette di mettere dei guanti la volta successiva, non può farsi distrarre da digressioni su Ben Ten e simili.  
  
***  
  
Wade la notte, quando non riesce a dormire, si fa disegnini sulla mano e scrive cose che ancora non può dire a un Peter così giovane. Cancella tutto prima che arrivi mattina.  
  
***  
  
Wade vede crescere Peter sulle sue braccia, lo vede crescere con i suoi pensieri, lo vede crescere con le sue paure, lo vede crescere con le sue domande. Quando Peter ha bisogno Wade c’è, quando Peter ha dei dubbi Wade è lì pronto ad aiutarlo, quando Peter non ha con chi parlare perché ha litigato con i suoi Wade è lì per consolarlo. E Wade è lì anche quando i genitori di Peter muoiono e il ragazzo è costretto ad andare a vivere dagli zii. Vuole bene agli zii, gli dice con una scrittura tremula e poco sicura, ma non sono i suoi genitori. Wade non può capire a fondo il bene che si vuole a un genitore perché, francamente, ha avuto dei genitori di merda, ma resta con Peter per tutto il giorno, ascoltandolo e rispondendogli al meglio delle sue capacità. Spera che ciò che dice vada vede, spera di riuscire a tirare su il ragazzo perché gli si spezza il cuore a sentirlo così. Vorrebbe essere fisicamente lì con lui ma sa bene che non è ancora il momento.  
Rimangono a parlare fino alle prime luci dell’alba, Wade rifiuta diversi lavori perdendo un mucchio di soldi ma non gliene frega niente, finché Peter sembra cadere dal sonno perché le sue risposte si fanno più lente e la scrittura è ancora peggiore del solito (Petey ha davvero una scrittura indecifrabile, scrive troppo veloce per star dietro ai suoi pensieri e ciò che viene fuori è un misto di geroglifici mezzi corsivi. Wade pensa che potrebbe tranquillamente andare a fare il dottore) e Wade gli consiglia di andare a fare una dormita finché può.  
Il _grazie, Wade_ che ne segue Wade vorrebbe tatuarselo.  
  
***  
  
_Perché non possiamo vederci?_  
Peter è nella fase peggiore della vita di ogni essere umano: l’adolescenza.  
È fatto di iperattività e domande e pretese, pretese, _pretese._  
Non che siano pretese assurde, anzi, a dire il vero è sempre la stessa: vediamoci.  
Ma Peter ha 14 anni e Wade 28 e si sente male al solo pensiero.  
Wade ha cercato di spiegarglielo più volte ma Peter ha usato l’arma peggiore che ogni adolescente possa usare: la testardaggine.  
Fortunatamente ora Wade si trova dall’altra parte del mondo rispetto New York e la scusa che può addurre è un semplice _beh, sono a Tokyo._  
Il gran problema del lavoro di Wade al momento non è tanto la difficoltà nello svolgerlo quanto tenere Peter all’oscuro da tutto. Non crede che dirgli di essere un mercenario farebbe una gran figura e Wade si è spesso chiesto cosa dovrebbe fare. Non sa fare altro nella vita e Dio non voglia vederlo fare un lavoro normale, un lavoro _d’ufficio_ magari; ne morirebbe.  
Wade sospira all’ulteriore raffica di domande di Peter ma quando vede che lascia cadere l’argomento _incontriamoci_ si sente un po’ più rasserenato.  
 _Dio, l’adolescenza._  
  
***  
  
La notizia del cancro gli arriva come un pugno dritto in mezzo alla stomaco. Non c’è nessuna possibilità di cura, nessuna via di scampo, se tutto va bene gli rimangono pochi mesi, forse settimane, e poi _hasta la vista_.  
Wade ha un crollo che non credeva possibile.  
 _Peter. Come farà a dirlo a Peter?_  
  
***  
  
Non ne parla, non ci vuole nemmeno pensare, continua a scrivere a Peter come se fosse tutto normale e nel frattempo si chiede cosa dovrebbe fare. Non dorme, non riesce a mangiare, gli svenimenti iniziano quasi ad essere all’ordine del giorno ma tutto ciò che riesce a pensare è che vorrebbe vedere Peter almeno una volta, prima di andarsene.  
Non ha vissuto abbastanza. Non ha maledettamente vissuto abbastanza e non ha avuto _tempo._ Perché Peter doveva nascere così tanto dopo di lui? Perché è riuscito ad avere la sua anima gemella, qualcuno che lo avrebbe amato nonostante tutto, solo per farselo scivolare dalle dita senza essere riuscito a godere della sua compagnia nemmeno un attimo?  
  
Ad un certo punto della conversazione Peter sembra nervoso e gli dice che c’è qualcosa di cui devono assolutamente parlare. Wade è d’accordo. Ma non oggi, _per favore,_ non oggi.  
Peter acconsente ma dice di essere qualcosa di urgente e che ne vorrebbe parlare quanto prima. Wade acconsente a parlarne il giorno dopo.  
  
Purtroppo il giorno dopo non sarebbero riusciti a parlarne. Né quello dopo ancora, né quello dopo ancora.  
  
***  
  
In situazioni disperate si fanno scelte disperate.  
Il suo cancro è sicuramente una situazione disperata come il Weapon X è la scelta più disperata possibile.  
  
***  
  
La camera iperbarica lo sta uccidendo pian piano, togliendogli ossigeno e lasciandolo soffocare, facendogli esplodere i capillari negli occhi e togliendogli sangue al cervello.  
L’unica cosa a cui pensa è Peter.  
  
E ad un certo punto semplicemente succede.  
Il suo corpo decide di cambiare e sopravvivere a quel cancro maledetto, mutando e lasciandolo sfigurato.  
E Peter si è accorto che qualcosa non andava perché appena il suo corpo ha iniziato a cambiare delle grandi scritte sul braccio hanno fatto la loro comparsa.  
  
_Wade._  
 _Wade che sta succedendo?_  
 _Wade?_  
 _WADE?_  
 _Cosa ti sta succedendo Wade???_  
  
E oltre il dolore, il maledetto dolore che lo sta uccidendo, l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare Wade è che quello che sta succedendo a lui sta succedendo anche a Peter e quanto cazzo può essere ingiusto? Quanto è sbagliato? Spera che sia una cosa reversibile, che quando il suo corpo si sarà stabilizzato Peter non rimarrà sfigurato come Wade, non rimarrà la brutta copia di Freddy Krueger, non odierà Wade per ciò che gli ha fatto.  
  
Wade, dopo aver distrutto quel palazzo e tutto ciò che gli stava attorno, si guarda il braccio.  
Peter sta cercando di comunicare qualcosa ma la pelle di Wade, ora completamente distrutta e piena di croste disgustose, si rifiuta di fargli capire cosa sta dicendo. Si rigenera e si rigenera ancora cancellando i tratti di penna e Wade vorrebbe solo cadere in ginocchio e lasciarsi morire. Comico, non fosse che ha fatto tutto questo per _vivere._  
  
Comico.  
Già.  
  
***  
  
I nomi con cui viene chiamato adesso sono molti: _figlio di puttana. Stronzo. Testa di cazzo_ ma lui preferisce i classici _Deadpool_ o _merch with a mouth._ Diciamo che hanno un po’ più stile e, soprattutto, li ha scelti lui. Beh, almeno Deadpool lo ha scelto lui.  
Il lavoro come mercenario non gli è mai piaciuto così tanto. Lo distrae dal dolore perenne, lo arricchisce e soprattutto non gli fa pensare a Peter.  
Beh, almeno non continuamente.  
  
***  
  
Il ritorno a New York è una ventata di aria fresca tanto quanto trovarsi tutti gli Avengers a dargli il benvenuto dicendogli di andarsene.  
Li infastidisce giusto un po’ e chiede l’autografo a Captain America (che, stranamente, glielo fa) prima di allontanarsi saltellando verso i sobborghi più malfamati della grande mela.  
Chissà se Weasel lavora sempre in quel sudicio locale, tanto vale fargli una visitina.  
  
***  
  
La prima volta che incontra Spider-man il churro gli cade dalla bocca spalancata e Spider-man fa un verso disgustato. Non il migliore dei primi incontri, sicuro.  
Il bimbo ragno gli si avvicina con cautela, studiandolo, e iniziando a ciarlare su doveri e responsabilità e quanto il suo aiuto potrebbe cambiare il mondo se solo lo volesse.  
Wade rimane con la bocca aperta e il churro che gli macchia la tuta che pian piano scende sempre di più, regalando uno spettacolo piuttosto pietoso.  
Spider-man sembra spazientirsi e si avvicina, tirando fuori un fazzoletto da qualche parte e togliendogli il churro, riponendolo poi nel sacchetto di carta lì vicino.  
“Ti darò due settimane e poi vedremo che fare.”  
Detto questo lancia la ragnatela e se ne va, mostrando a Wade un culo da 10 e lode e bacio accademico, lasciandolo lì da solo, sul tetto di un edificio abbandonato a chiedersi cosa sia appena successo.  
  
***  
  
Okay, ci dev’essere qualche strano piano sotto, o nulla ha senso. Il problema è che il piccolo Spidey non sembra un tipo dall’atteggiamento losco che fa le cose solo per un secondo fine o avendo un piano malvagio nascosto nella manica della tuta di spandex.  
Eppure.  
Eppure boh.  
Spidey si fa sempre trovare nello stesso luogo alla stessa ora e lo aspetta per andare a fare un giro di ronda, gli mostra le zone più malfamate, gli spiega come catturare i malviventi _senza ucciderli, non possiamo ucciderli DP, questo è male!_  
E Wade se la spassa _un mondo._  
Il tempo con Spider-man è l’unico momento della giornata in cui non si sente un depresso in cerca di un modo per farla finalmente finita e non pensa di andare a cercare Peter, ovunque esso sia.  
New York non è proprio una destinazione casuale, se proprio vogliamo dirla tutta.  
E quanti Peter di 20 anni del Queens potranno mai esserci?  
Ma la verità è che non sa se vuole davvero vederlo.  
Non sa se vuole vedere se la pelle è davvero informe come la sua.  
Non sa se vuole vederlo felice (o triste) senza di lui.  
Non sa se gli ha rovinato la vita o se magari la sua dipartita non ha avuto alcuna importanza.  
Una cosa però è certa: Peter non ha mai smesso di scrivergli e maledizione lui non sa nemmeno _cosa_ gli stesse scrivendo.  
Probabilmente lo mandava al diavolo per essere sparito così, di punto in bianco.  
Wade non gli ha mai risposto.  
  
“Ehi, DP, tutto bene?”  
Wade si ridesta dai suoi pensieri e porta lo sguardo verso Spider-man, seduto accanto a lui sul freddo cemento di un edificio, che sta mangiando con le bacchette del cibo cinese.  
“Mai stato meglio, ragazzo” e si mette in bocca un involtino primavera per lasciar cadere il discorso.  
  
***  
  
Spider-man gli fa domande sulla sua vita –la sua vera vita- e Wade risponde. Gli dice della sua famiglia, gli dice di venire dal Canada, gli dice cosa gli è successo col Weapon X.  
Nessuno si è mai interessato veramente a lui e lui non è mai stato incline a parlarne, ma Spidey sembra volerlo conoscere meglio – _davvero_ conoscere meglio- e Wade ne è sorpreso.  
Quando finisce di raccontare del Weapon X si ritrova le braccia di Spidey attorno al collo e Wade si meraviglia mentre alza una mano e la porta sulla schiena del ragazzo, accarezzandola placidamente nel tentativo di consolarlo.  
Lui che consola qualcuno, è un pensiero talmente estraneo a Wade che non riesce quasi a formularlo.  
Spidey si lamenta che dovrebbe essere lui a consolarlo e non il contrario e Wade, per stemperare quel clima così pesante e famigliare, fa qualche battutina sessuale per smorzare l’atmosfera.  
Spidey gli è già lontano diversi metri e gli urla di smetterla di fare il maniaco.  
Wade ride e il pensiero del Weapon X lo abbandona, per quella sera.  
  
***  
  
“Ehi, Wade!”  
Spidey atterra aggraziatamente accanto a lui e Wade ne rimane sorpreso. Non è la loro solita giornata, non si sono dati appuntamento per vedersi.  
“Spidey, qual buon vento fa sì che io possa vedere il tuo bel culetto anche questa sera?”  
Spidey alza gli occhi al cielo (o almeno così sembra) e gli si siede acconto a gambe incrociate.  
“Dammi la mano” gli fa l’altro in tono serio e Wade sogghigna.  
“Ehi, ehi Spidey, cos’è, stai per farmi la proposta? Guarda che sono una donna da rispettare e prima voglio almeno un’uscita a cena” dice scherzando mentre gli porge la mano, curioso.  
Spidey la prende e fa per togliergli il guanto e a quel punto Wade la ritira di scatto.  
“Scusa Spidey, non è la miglior visione del mondo, non ti conviene.”  
Spider-man riprende la mano tra le sue e, nonostante l’insistenza di Wade, gli toglie il guanto e la rigira per osservarla per bene; poi si toglie anche lui un guanto e tira fuori –nemmeno Wade sa da dove- un indelebile nero.  
Wade lo guarda e si domanda che diavolo stia facendo finché non lo vede disegnarsi un cuore sul proprio palmo.  
E il cuore spunta anche sul palmo di Wade.  
E Wade non sta capendo, giura che non sta capendo cosa diavolo sta succedendo ma improvvisamente Spider-man gli sta urlando contro.  
“Sei un dannato imbecille! Sei… sei… Argh! Sapevo che dovevi essere tu. Nessun altro è capace di fare battute così idiote e fuggire da argomenti seri come fai tu! Dannazione Wade! Hai idea di quanto io sia stato preoccupato per tutti questi anni? Non una risposta? Non una maledetta risposta?!”  
Ma Wade non dice niente, continua a fissare il cuore che ha sul palmo della mano e la testa è completamente vuota.  
Spidey si toglie la maschera e la getta a terra, grandi occhi castani e arrabbiati fissano quelli di Wade.  
E Wade si perde lì dentro. E si perde nella figura del viso di Peter – _Peter!_ \- che lo guarda.  
“Avevo bisogno di parlare con qualcuno di tutta questa faccenda di Spider-man e tu eri mentalmente assente, mi sono preoccupato di chiederti cosa avessi e non hai mai, _mai_ , neanche una volta provato a spiegare cosa stesse succedendo e poi improvvisamente mi ritrovo con le braccia piene di pustole e cicatrici e tu non rispondi più. Non rispondi più, Wade. E sparisci, sparisci nel nulla. Sai quanto ho dovuto cercarti? Sai quanto ho dovuto fare per trovarti? Perché io non sapevo _niente_ di concreto su di te mentre tu sapevi tutto di me e come diavolo ti sei permesso di sparire così nel nulla, lasciandomi credere che fossi morto?! _Morto,_ Wade!”  
  
Probabilmente è un sogno (perché mai qualcuno non dovrebbe urlargli contro perfino in sogno?), forse si è sparato di nuovo e adesso sta pian piano tornando cosciente e la mente ha deciso di fargli uno scherzo di cattivo gusto.  
  
Ma improvvisamente Spidey lo abbraccia e Wade sente tutto il peso di una persona sopra di sé e nemmeno la sua mente riuscirebbe a immaginare qualcosa così nel dettaglio.  
  
“…Petey?” È la prima cosa che gli esce di bocca e le braccia dell’altro lo stringono più forte.  
  
“Sì, Petey. Tu, brutto _idiota_ ”  
  
E Wade si aggrappa con tutta la forza che ha a lui, per non lasciarlo andare, per sentire contro di sé l’unica persona che lo ha tenuto stabile emotivamente per tutto quel tempo.  
  
“Mi dispiace, Petey. Se vuoi possiamo parlarne adesso di tutta questa faccenda di Spider-man”  
  
Peter ride tra la rabbia e i singhiozzi semi nascosti nel collo di Wade.  
  
“Non te la caverai così facilmente”  
  
E Peter gli alza la maschera, completamente disinteressato all’approvazione di Wade, e lo bacia, giusto uno sfiorare di labbra sulle sue. Per Wade è il mondo.  
  
“Sai, se ti fossi fatto vedere quando te l’ho chiesto la prima volta adesso non avresti dovuto ricevere l’approvazione anche di Iron-dad”  
  
E Petey sorride nel guardarlo, di uno di quei sorridi furbi che Wade ama istantaneamente.  
  
Poi le parole finalmente si fanno spazio nel suo cervello e realizza.  
  
“Aspetta: _cosa?_ ”  
  
E Peter ride. Per il momento questo è tutto ciò che conta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**NOTE AUTRICE:**  
Di questa avrei voluto scrivere molto di più e molto più approfonditamente, ma devo scriverne una al giorno e sono arrugginita, mi ritengo comunque soddisfatta. XD  
Grazie Yoko per il betaggio <3


End file.
